


there's a light in my skin that's been dimmed

by blauerhimmel



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bad Writing, Beta Chae Hyungwon, Beta Yoo Kihyun, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Lee Minhyuk, Omega Verse, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Protective Monsta X, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blauerhimmel/pseuds/blauerhimmel
Summary: it's all wrong.





	there's a light in my skin that's been dimmed

He realized something was wrong as soon as the scent in the car turned sour.

Monsta X had been in America for a little less than a week, and they were all tired out at the end of the day each time the sun went down and they were released from management. That certain Thursday, they all piled into a black van, coats and gloves on to keep them warm. Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Hoseok were in the back row, playing a game quietly between themselves that sounded like rock, paper, scissors. Kihyun and Hyunwoo were in the first row, while in the second row, Hyungwon and Changkyun slept peacefully beside one another. The beta was holding onto Changkyun peacefully as they both drifted off into their separate dreamland's. That is, until Changkyun woke up.  

He knew as soon as he did because his scent turned sour and scared, frightened. It became so powerful that Kihyun turned around and panic and whispered with a commanding tone, "Kyun, what's wrong?"

"Hyung, I think he has a gun." Changkyun whispered back, looking towards the front seat. Kihyun was about to turn around and look for himself, but the sound of it reached his ears before he had too. The van became silent, all eyes on the gun pointed to Hyunwoo's head. The alpha didn't even look scared; his face contorted into one of anger. 

"You're not very quiet back there," The man mumbled, smiling grossly as he looked towards their youngest. He shrunk back into Hyungwon's arms, who had woken up at some point and figured out what exactly was happening. This must of been the same time the three in the back row did, "Since you've seemed to take notice, this is what's going to happen. All of you take out your phones and put them in this."  
  


The man turned around and grabbed a medium sized bag, passing the gun to the man who was driving. The seven were forced to take all their phones out and pass them to the man in the front, though they were hesitant at first until Kihyun told them it was okay. After all their phones were given to the stranger, they drove for what seemed like five more minutes before coming to a stop. The men in the front got out first, the driver handing the gun to the side passenger before doing so.

Roughly, the door to the van was pushed open, and the gun was placed back onto Hyunwoo's head, "Everyone out."

Their leader and Kihyun were the first were step out, giving the rest of their members a little more confidence in getting out of the car. Changkyun was shaking as he held onto Hyungwon's arm, and Jooheon almost looked like he was going to cry as he stepped out last. When the door shut, they were ushered into the building where they had arrived, walking up a flight of stairs before a door was opened and they were, once again, ushered in.

Inside the room were three bunk beds, along with another door. Two men were standing beside it, standing stiffly with guns in their hands. Behind them, the door shut again and locked, leaving the group trapped.

"Finally, you took forever," One of the new men said to the driver, who shrugged and rolled his eyes. The man looked over the seven of them and then waved his gun, showing it off to them so they could realize who was in charge. Hyunwoo looked ready to rip his throat out.

"Stand in a line," The other from the van ordered, and then pushed Minhyuk forward, making him fall forward and almost fall completely if not for Hoseok grabbing onto him gently. They did as told, wanting to obey and get whatever this was over with. Hyungwon was absolutely sure it was a prank, it had to be. 

The man from the van reached into a new bag that was sitting beside one of the beds, pulling out zipties. Changkyun grimaced at the sight and shrunk in close to Kihyun's side, making the beta even angrier. He didn't voice anything as the man walked towards each one of them and tied their hands together in front of them. He seemed to enjoy seeing them all scared or angry, a smile staying on his face the whole time.

When finished, he cleared his throat and looked over all of them, "My name is Chris, the driver is Rick, and the two over there are Matthew and Eric. We're going to be keeping you boys comfy here until your company decides to pay your ransom."

Kihyun let out a sigh of relief; all these men wanted was money. He was sure Starship could provide them with the amount they wanted.  _Hopefully._  

He heard a cry from beside him and snapped out of his daze, catching the Eric guy with his hands...under Changkyun's shirt.

"Hey!" Kihyun shouted, stomping forward towards the man but being kept back by Chris as his hand gripped his hair. Everyone else was standing back due to the gun on Hoseok's head, probably. He knew if he could, Hyunwoo would definitely tear all these men apart. 

Chris laughed, patting the betas cheek lightly, "He's just making sure you guys don't have anything else on you, sweetheart."

The room grew silent except from the occasional whimper from Changkyun, who looked ready to cry. The guy was definitely not searching him professionally, hands running over places and staying there for too long. Everytime one of them tried to yell, Kihyun's hair would be yanked roughly or he'd be kicked from behind him. 

Finally, when the man finished, he moved onto Kihyun, who growled at him and tried to kick him. He grabbed his legs easily and smiled up at him, obviously amused by the pink haired man, "Not as easy as your friend, huh?

"Fuck you," Kihyun growled in english, right after being kicked over and over until he collapsed to his knees and was looking up at Eric with a glare. He was panting with anger, angry about the whole situation. It shouldn't be happening, this sort of thing only happened in stories or on the news. He was angry for not being able to put up more of a fight, he was angry at their managment for letting this happen, and he was especially mad at the guy for daring to touch their packs omega-

"Kihyunnie," Hyunwoo mumbled, which made the beta look up from the ground. While Eric started to run his disgusting hands over him in his search, Hyunwoo made eye contact with the furious beta, mouthing for him to stay calm, stay calm,  _stay calm_. 

His search was over quicker than Changkyuns but it still lasted for what seemed to be forever. The man took his time on Minhyuk especially, then Hyungwon, and even Jooheon, but didn't seem interested in the two oldest of the group. 

"All done," Chris said, motioning for Rick to take the gun away from Hoseoks head. He let go of Kihyun and then walked back in front of them, making their attention focus on him, "We're going to leave you alone for now, but we'll be back later, 'kay?"

They didn't make any acknowledgement that they heard him, but he didn't seem to care. With a wave of his hand, the four men walked out of the room and left them alone after it was locked. Instantly, Changkyun let out a loud cry that he had seemed to be holding in. Hoseok rushed over and instantly pulled the other boy into his hold, trying to calm the omega with his alpha pheromones. Jooheon and Minhyuk were also crying, but less quietly and seemed to be using one another as support.

Hyungwon was simply sitting on one of the beds, staring off into nothing. That left Hyunwoo and Kihyun to make eye contact, full of fear and worry.  _What were they going to do?_


End file.
